


【Woz/庄吾/Woz】Golden Hour

by DepreSS



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS





	【Woz/庄吾/Woz】Golden Hour

我流君臣，无差3700+小短篇。  
本质是为了安慰一下被24话虐出渣的我。

——————————————————————

“所以，Woz。”小魔王咧开嘴角，露出一个可爱的笑容，“你到底是讨厌我，还是喜欢我呢？”

——————————————————————

 

0.0

众所周知，2018年的小魔王，常磐庄吾喜欢打直球。

像是“我要让你们成为我的伙伴”、“Geiz你果然很厉害”、“永梦你不需要一个人背负一切”之类令人害臊的话没少说过，与其说是性格过于坦率读不懂空气，不如说是骨子里带着魔王的恶劣因子，喜欢看别人因那过分直白的字句而生出动摇的姿态，并且深以此为乐罢了。

所以Woz在某日突然被问了：“Woz你是喜欢我，还是讨厌我？”的时候，也并没有十分的吃惊，只是握紧了手中的逢魔降临历，挑了一下眉毛，看着他的魔王，好整以暇地问道：

“您这又是唱的哪一出啊？”

六月份晴朗的放课后，一高一矮，一大一小两个身影奇妙地你来我往着。

他们之间本是少有这样可以悠闲谈天，面不改色地胡闹的场合的，Woz更习惯于应召出现在各种或危机或僵局的场合，安静地注视着一切，给予他所效忠的时之王者以指点或帮助，又或者是如现在这样，只是单纯的观察，安静的跟随。

解决了异类KiKai后的日子难得的迎来了一点平静，各方势力均在安静蛰伏，厉兵秣马，等待着不远将来的某个重大历史转折点的到来。

这个节骨眼上还有闲心和他开玩笑的，恐怕也只有身处风暴最中心的常磐庄吾本人了。

“欸——这个嘛，是秘密。”

皮球被反踢回来的庄吾也没有露出多少可惜的神情，只是笑了一下，随意地就糊弄了过去。

身边有几个同样穿着校服的高中生结伴走过，撒下清脆的笑音和话语声，常磐庄吾从车棚里推出自己的单车，也不骑上去，就那么悠哉悠哉地走着。

Woz看着少年年轻的背影，无言地跟了上去。

 

并不是故意对问题避重就轻，而是Woz其实也没想清楚究竟该如何回答。

比起喜欢或者讨厌，不如说是“没办法”才来的更准确一点。

明明按照自己提供的情报就可以收集到骑士表盘，却总要拱手让人；明明有更加简单的打败敌人的方法，却总要将契约者的情况放在最优先考虑；明明日后确定无误地会成为穷凶极恶的魔王，却逮到个机会就昭告天下，自己要成为至仁至善的魔王。

这些跟书上写的不大一样，Woz反感一切违背逢魔降临历的展开，但每每面对庄吾擅自的行动却又只能无奈地随时待命，逃跑援助送装备一条龙服务样样齐全，当真是为历史的正确行进殚精竭虑操碎了心。

至于，喜欢和讨厌，那些都是太过于分明的情感了，对于Woz而言，比那还要更多一些，更多一些说不清道不明的东西。

若是选择就那么呈上模棱两可的答案也显得太过不庄重，于是一贯清醒冷静的辅佐官便只得选择闭口不言，好在，他的魔王也没有步步紧逼。

仿佛只是想这么问问，看一看他的反应而已，并不是真的对回答抱有多么强烈的期待。

 

迎面有和煦的微风吹来，小魔王仰着脸露出一个舒心的笑容，Woz依旧在他身后不疾不徐地跟着，逢魔降临历好整以暇地握在手中。

自从月读与Geiz正式离开朝九晚五堂之后，庄吾身边的位子便常有空缺，似乎是有点不太习惯这样安静的身畔的小魔王便常常把Woz唤来身边在一起，也不做什么，就只是像现在这样，一起吹着六月份的暖风，安静地走在回家的路上。

不过这一次似乎有一点不一样。

看着周遭逐渐陌生起来的景色，Woz微微皱了一下眉头。

“恕我直言，吾之魔王，您走的似乎不是平时回家的那条路。”

“嘛，这我当然知道。”

庄吾在前头漫不经心推着单车，面对Woz的提醒只是清爽干脆地承认了，看着这样的小魔王，Woz挑了一下眉。

“那您这又是有何用意？”

虽然总干些叫人摸不着头脑的事情，但常磐庄吾不是个会做无用功的人，他的每个举动都有着确实的意义，总叫未来依着他的性子走向他勾勒出的模样，对这一点，Woz从不怀疑。

“巡视王土——！虽然很想这么说，不过果然还是早了一点吧？嘿嘿。”

忽然绷起一副一本正经的面孔老气横秋地感叹起来的少年，威严的表情没能蓄满三秒就自己先笑开了，Woz看着少年笑的微微弓下去的脊背，有些无奈地扯起了嘴角。

人行道尽头是高架桥的阶梯，左手边则是车水马龙的主干道，少年想了想，把车顺着斜坡一路推上去，在高架桥的栏杆旁站定，远远地遥望着这个他从小长大的，人流如织的小城，忽然伸了个大大的懒腰，软软地趴了上去。

“虽然Woz不一定理解，不过偶尔走一走和平时不一样的路，换一换心情不是也很好吗？”

庄吾眯着眼睛微微地笑着，Woz站在一旁看了他一会儿，说道：

“如果您乐意的话自然无不可。”

“哈哈，我就知道Woz你会这么说。”

庄吾闻言扩大了脸上的笑容，把眼中最后一丝若有似无的寂寞也掩去，滚了个小圈，转过身来直起身子，把单车的把手重新握回手中。

“撒，差不多也是时候该回去了。”

庄吾迈开步子，状似不经意地问道：

“呐，Woz，我记得你说过你手里的······”

少年的话音突然顿住了，视线扫向高架桥下车辆川流的马路，Woz等了片刻不见下文，刚想出言询问，就只见少年一把撂下自行车的把手扭头就往高架桥下边冲！

“吾之魔王！？”

无暇理会身后辅佐官错愕的凝视，体育成绩一向算不得多好的少年此刻却像是爆发出了一生一次的Clock Up，眨眼间窜到马路旁边纵身一跃，把一个莽莽撞撞冲进主干道的小男孩儿险险揽入怀中！

主干道的车流量大，车速亦很快，眼角余光中已经隐约可见反着光的私家车疾驰而来，凭他的身体素质带着一个孩子一起躲开是决计来不及了，赭色眼睛的少年心一横，眼一闭，摁着男孩儿的脑袋把他严严实实罩在自己怀里！

预想中的疼痛并没有到来，千钧一发之际笼罩他的是层层灰黑的绸布，龙卷风一般霎时间就将他连同他怀里吓得动弹不得的孩子转移到了马路旁的人行道上。

“您知道自己在做什么吗？”

伴随着重见天日的视野的是男人冷彻的嗓音，一向对他恭敬有加的辅佐官这一次却罕见的有点失了仪态，几乎是用摔的将他扔到地上，得亏他搂的紧才没让怀里的小孩儿压着。

柏油路上有细碎的石子沙粒，在他扑出去的一瞬嵌进了他的手掌和膝盖，可少年却像是没事儿人一样拍了拍衣服站起来，拉住仍旧惊魂未定的小男孩儿的手，冲着Woz露出一个明亮的笑容。

“抱歉Woz，这次是事出突然，我一时也想不了那么多嘛。”

少年独有的声线把每个字都拉长了一点，显出一丝隐秘的撒娇和胡搅蛮缠的意味，被他牵在手里的孩子终于后知后觉地嚎啕大哭起来，他赶忙又蹲下身子去耐心安抚。

“何况，Woz你是一定会来帮我的，对吧？”

少年有点笨手笨脚地拍着男孩儿的后背，眼神没有离开那张泪水涟涟的小脸，说出的话却是冲着辅佐官去的，原本皱着眉头有些冷淡地注视着这一幕的Woz闻言愣了一下，张了张嘴，想要说点儿什么，却又像是被噎住了一样，半晌才闭上眼睛，无奈道：

“您说的是。”

 

待到男孩儿终于平静下来已经是半个钟头以后的事情了，庄吾好言哄着他说出了自己是怎么趁着妈妈采购的时候偷偷溜出便利店，一个人出来探险的。

那家便利店庄吾也熟悉，离这里并不远，考虑到家长发觉不对会立刻回头来找孩子的可能性，二人索性陪着走失的小朋友一起在原地等待。

没过多久，一声“健太——！！”就从路的尽头传来，神色焦急的年轻女人三两步跑到二人跟前，一把将孩子揽到怀里，对着二人不住地鞠躬致谢。

庄吾也赶忙弯腰回礼，笑着摆手说自己也没做什么了不起的事情，结果却被女人看见了手上的擦伤，惊呼着要带他去附近的医院好好看一看，庄吾一愣，立马摇头如拨浪鼓，直说自己伤的不深，不用那么兴师动众。

待到年轻的母亲终于牵着自己孩子的手消失在人行道的尽头，整件事情告一段落的时候，太阳已经快落山了。

庄吾从高架桥上推回了自己的单车，带着轻松的表情踏上了回朝九晚五堂的路，天边悬挂的那轮红日如同溏心蛋流着汁水的蛋黄，漫漶的金光晕染在少年轮廓分明的，平静的侧脸上。

“吾之魔王。”

Woz突然开口。

“您方才为何要亲自出手？”

超越时间，通晓过去与未来的时间的王者，就算悲剧真的在眼前上演，也只需调转时间，提前阻止便是，原本那就不是什么值得赌上性命，挺身而出的场合。

常磐庄吾是颗多精明的小汤圆，话听一半就明白了Woz的弦外之音，然而他也只是笑了一下，不紧不慢地说：

“Woz是叫我眼睁睁看着我的臣民丢掉性命吗？”

“······”

面对并不回话的辅佐官，小魔王垂下眼睑，看着自己的双手说道：

“我啊，只要是这双手能做到的事情，都会忍不住亲力亲为，虽然可以倒转时间，拥有无数次机会，但是我不想因此就变得那么懒散。”

庄吾抬起脸，露出一个很可爱的笑容。

“何况，就算时间可以倒转，可怕的回忆还是一样会留下吧？”

Woz怔住了，庄吾偏过头看着他，开口说道：

“我的能力也不是无所不能的。”

“您在说什······”

“Woz！”

Woz刚想反驳，就被庄吾开口打断，少年视线的彼端有一个在夕阳中轮廓分明的剪影，漆黑而高大，那是即将在不远的将来的逢魔之日被逢魔时王亲手启动的，可以轻易毁灭眼前的一切的时间魔神。

常磐庄吾回过头说道：

“Woz，我记得你说过你手里的逢魔降临历记录了关于我的一切历史吧？”

“······正是如此。”

“那，”

小魔王眯起眼睛，笑的眉眼弯弯。

“Woz，你能不能告诉我，在逢魔之日的我，做出了怎样的选择呢？”

“······”

辅佐官突然就明白了刚才那句话到底有何深意，没有谁的力量是万能的，他的魔王能预知未来，改变过去，调转时间，让一切都在悄无声息中衬他心意，可他永远无法预知自己的行动。

他可以改变眼前的惨剧，却不知道该做什么才能挽留住身边人离开的脚步。

看着眼前被夕阳映衬的红彤彤的少年，Woz忽然觉得心中有某块地方毫无征兆地塌下去了一角。

那种艳丽的色泽，在未来只会叫人想起一连串残酷的事情，被触发的警报灯，爆炸的火光，滚烫的鲜血，逢魔时王的眼睛。

可现在，在此时此刻的这副风景中，却只叫人觉得温暖，熨贴，坚定。

Woz突然就觉得自己该说点什么了，先前找不到确切答案的那个问题，如今也能够跟着刚刚被问询的那个问题一起，被确定无误地回答了。

在铺天盖地的夕阳中，黑发的辅佐官露出一个温和的笑容，轻轻说道：

“在逢魔之日，您只需要做您自己想做的事情就可以了。”

剩下的，就都交给我吧。

少年的眼睛瞪大了，他微微张开嘴巴，就那么和自己的辅佐官对视了好一会儿，谁也没有再说话，但那种沉默并不叫人尴尬，反倒有种说不清道不明的东西，切切实实地流动在他们之间。

“嗯！说的也是呢！Woz谢谢你！”

突然精神百倍起来的少年睁着明亮的双眼大声地打破了沉默，进而一如既往的，兴冲冲地跑上来，在辅佐官反应过来之前给了男人一个意想不到的，结结实实的熊抱。

“！？”

在满脸诧异的辅佐官回过神来之前，刚干了好事的小魔王就利索地转过身跨上单车，一溜烟骑远了。

听着远远传来的“Woz你快跟上叔公说要请你吃晚饭——”的，带着笑意的喊声，从自己的思绪里回过神来的辅佐官忍不住露出一个无奈混合着纵容的笑。

嘛，就这样吧。

今天的辅佐官依旧对他的魔王毫无办法，并且在目之所及的几十年未来里也不加改换。

 

END

 

庄吾：我可只有你了QAQ  
Woz：哇嘎麻哦，您就可劲儿造吧，咱怎么高兴怎么来，翻车了有我呢！

以上就是本文的全部内容，完毕，over！（你滚  
本质是一篇为了好好安慰一下小魔王而写的文，24话虐的我肝疼，庄吾本质明亮单纯，现实却总叫他无可奈何。  
如果这篇你喜欢的话，请务必给我留言！  
感谢看完这篇小破文的你！  
（以及请不要把标题理解为大金表靴靴！）


End file.
